cat biru untuk don
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alfred memang benar-benar butuh Natalya untuk mengejar Don. Omong-omong, Don itu kuda. {AU} {untuk #WBCDChallenge oleh ambudaff}


_(Alfred memang benar-benar butuh Natalya untuk mengejar Don. Omong-omong, Don itu kuda.)_

.

.

.

 **cat biru untuk don**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Adventure/Western. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU. untuk _challenge_ World Book and Copyright Day (#WBCDChallenge) oleh ambudaff.

* * *

Alfred menyingkirkan gumpalan jerami yang tersangkut di sela tali sepatunya. Membungkuk, ia mendapati kotoran kuda di dekat batu yang hampir diinjaknya.

"Heh. Akhirnya aku punya keberuntungan hari ini." Dia menertawakan tahi kuda. Demi Tuhan, sungguh, seorang Alfred punya selera humor yang tak jauh-jauh dari feses tunggangan sehari-harinya.

Texas, panas seperti biasa, mengurai butir-butir peluh yang kemudian mengucur dari tepian bawah topi orang-orang. Alfred mengelap keningnya sebelum terlalu basah dan topinya berbau keringat. Baru saja dicucinya, di tengah keadaan kemarau yang susah air begini. Ia menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya di teras kayu kecil sebelum mendorong pintu salon. Badai pasir kecil memukul punggungnya, usil, dan yang Alfred lakukan hanyalah menyeka kedua bahunya. Rompi cokelat mudanya menutupi pakaian yang sudah mulai kusam terlalu sering terpanggang matahari siang.

"Halooo, selamat siang!"

Salon cukup penuh, tetapi yang menanggapi Alfred tak seberapa. Itu pun hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian sibuk lagi dengan kartu-kartu mereka, atau bertanding menandaskan isi gelas bir. Sebagian lagi membuat lingkaran yang rapat-rapat, membuat pola di atas meja. Memetakan rencana, sayang sekali Alfred tak mau begitu peduli.

Alfred langsung menuju ke sudut ruangan, dan ia memukul meja perlahan, menjaga kesopanan—meski tetap mendapat gerutuan.

"Kukira kita sudah membereskan masalah tentang tali kekang kudamu yang kuhilangkan."

"Bukan itu." Alfred menarik kursi, tak peduli pada sepasang mata pelayan di bar sana yang mengisyaratkannya untuk segera menghabiskan uang di sini.

"Kau menghilangkan tali kekangnya—dan ternyata kau sebenarnya meninggalkannya di rumahku lagi?"

"Bukan," geleng Alfred, sangat tak sabar, dan ia mendengus jenaka. "Tapi sekarang, kudanya yang hilang!"

* * *

Alfred tak memesan apapun, yang membuat si pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kedua Natalya—cuma minuman, sebenarnya—dengan memicingkan mata padanya.

"Aku berniat berangkat ke Barat untuk mencari tahu suku-suku yang berafiliasi dengan Geronimo—tapi kandang kudaku kosong. Don tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali!"

Natalya menelengkan kepala dan melemparkan ujung kepangan rambutnya ke belakang bahu. "Jadi, kau sekarang adalah Pemburu Apache?"

"Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat uang tambahan."

"Usaha cukur rambutmu itu?"

"Bah. Salah satu pegawai salah menggunduli pelanggan. Ia minta rambut yang dicukur tipis karena topi barunya, ditambah oleh rambut yang kelewat panjang, sering membuat kepalanya gatal. Sayangnya, pembantuku itu agak, yah," Alfred membuat sepasang tanda kutip imajiner di udara, "bodoh. Mana korbannya orang Mohawk—Iroquis," ralatnya sambil mendeham pelan. "Aku takut ada perang suku di sini. Walaupun skala kecil, tetap saja penjara menjadi ancamanku."

"Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi kau akan miskin."

"Natalyaaaa, Bunga Kaktus Padang Pasirku, kita sedang membahas Don yang malang!"

"Lalu, kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu?"

Alfred menopangkan kepalanya di atas kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Frustrasi, ingin melampiaskan dengan sesuatu, tapi sayang sekali yang di hadapannya ini adalah Natalya: seorang imigran dari Kaukasia yang berhasil memanah seratus bison di hari-hari pertamanya masuk ke Tanah Bebas dan mengendalikan seekor kuda binal yang nyaris memorak-porandakan perkampungan Indian. "Kaupikir, aku sedang apa di sini? Minta bahumu untuk menjadi wadah airmataku?"

Natalya, masih tak begitu antusias seperti pada awalnya, menyesap minumannya. Memandang Alfred dengan cara seperti seorang penembak yang sedang mencari titik strategis untuk dicat merah sebagai targetnya nanti. "Dia hanya seekor kuda."

"'Hanya'?!" Alfred melepas topinya kemudian mengipasi dirinya sendiri, sambil memasrahkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau 'kan punya banyak uang."

"Tapi hanya ada satu Don di muka bumi!"

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan beli kuda baru, kemudian aku akan berkeliling Texas untuk mencari Don."

Alfred berkata dalam satu kali tarikan napas, "Tapi kuda baru sekalipun tidak punya kecerdasan seperti manusia untuk mencarinya!"

Natalya berkedip beberapa kali, agak cepat. "Oh, jadi kaubutuh orang lain karena kau sendiri tidak cukup cerdas untuk mencarinya sendiri?"

Letusan senjata api terdengar dari kejauhan. Alfred rasa itu berada di ujung sanubarinya. Natalya yang menarik pelatuk dan sepertinya itu benar saja: perempuan itu nyengir iblis.

* * *

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah ... pukul sepuluh tadi malam. Saat itu aku pergi ke salon untuk bicara pada Rodriguez soal tanah di perbatasan." Alfred menyusuri dinding kandang, mengekori Natalya, tanpa sadar. "Aku pulang pukul dua belas, dan saat pulang aku tidak menengoknya lagi."

Natalya terus menuju tumpukan jerami, yang tepat di sampingnya adalah tempat tidur Don. Tempat ia bergelung di senja hari, ketika Alfred tak mengajaknya untuk ekspedisi tak berfaedah.

Ia berjongkok dan menjumput rumput-rumput kering di lantai tanah. Ia menggosoknya di antara kedua jarinya. Natalya menerawangnya.

"Sepertinya ini bekas kunyahannya. Jerami tidak bisa terpotong seperti ini kalau bukan karena gigi kuda."

"Waw, kau bahkan meneliti kunyahan kuda?"

"Biasanya, pukul berapa Don makan?"

"Ah, dia selalu kuberi makan secara teratur pukul tujuh pagi dan empat sore. Kadang-kadang dia sering lapar pukul satu malam, tetapi dia tak suka jika aku yang memberi, ia akan makan sendiri."

"Makan tengah malam. Seperti tuannya saja."

"Ha, tuan dan peliharaan sejati pasti serupa!" Alfred menjentikkan jari. "Mm, oke, berarti dia masih ada saat aku pulang."

Natalya menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Itu bisa berarti dia memang berencana melakukan itu."

"Lalu? Apakah itu berguna untuk menjadi petunjuk ke mana Don pergi?"

"Ada banyak hal yang menentukan." Natalya meninggalkan 'kasur' Don. "Bisa jadi hal itu terjadi karena dia memang mengincarmu karena dendam—dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalaskannya dengan rencana yang serapi mungkin ... mengingat kau begitu sering membuat orang kesal."

Alis Alfred berkedut.

"Bisa pula, hal itu menentukan siapa pelaku utamanya. Kemungkinan besar, dia adalah orang yang dekat denganmu, dan dia hafal jadwal tidurmu sehingga dengan mudahnya dia bisa datang."

"Oh—"

"Jangan berprasangka dulu, hei. Prasangka hanya menjebakmu dan mempersulit penyelidikan. Kita cari petunjuk lain." Natalya diam mendadak setelahnya. Menatap lurus pada Alfred dan sekitarnya, matanya memicing lama.

"Hey, Nat."

"Nat."

"Nat."

Natalya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Alfred yang bersandar pada dinding, Alfred dengan cepat tertawa, besar kepala dan bangga, tetapi ketika Natalya merenggutnya dari dinding dan langsung tak peduli, ia menyeru,

"Heeei, hei, hei!"

"Cat."

"Apa?"

Natalya mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dinding.

"Whoa!"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini—oh, tunggu," Natalya mengamati sidik jari berwarna biru itu. Tiga, agak samar, tetapi jika diamati maka lebih dari cukup. "Ini terlihat ... baru. Benar, kau tidak memegang cat akhir-akhir ini?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengecat lagi sejak, uhm, barangkali dua tahun lalu. Jangan tanya soal melukis—kautahu aku pintar di bidang apa dan bodoh di bidang mana."

"Mm, hm." Natalya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kita bisa mencoba, untuk kali pertama, tetapi harus cepat untuk menghemat waktu, pada orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan cat."

Alfred menyeringai tinggi. "Aku punya teman. Seorang pelukis. Dia sangat menyebalkan dan—"

"Alfred Frederick Jones, prasangka. Pra-sang-ka. **Prasangka**."

"Tapi, Nat, kita harus membuat sebuah kemungkinan, bukankah begitu?"

Natalya memutar bola mata. "Di mana rumahnya?"

* * *

George namanya. Imigran dari Inggris, pencari suaka dari kehidupan kerajaan yang sangat mengusik idealismenya. Setengah Belanda setengah Britania, dia memegang bakat seni di kedua tangan kurusnya yang kadang membuat Alfred iri.

Dan rasa iri itu berganti menjadi sebal.

"Kau pasti tahu cara mengetuk, bukankah begitu, Jones?"

Alfred harus dicubit Natalya terlebih dahulu pinggangnya atau dia akan langsung main tuduh seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

"Ouw!"

"Dan kau mengaduh seperti bocah kecil!" ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Hampir ia berteriak marah, jika ia tidak melihat Natalya. Masih punya hati ala-ala lelaki Inggris yang begitu memuliakan perempuan bahkan hingga mencium punggung tangannya sebagai penyerta salam, George lantas membungkukkan diri sekilas hanya untuk Natalya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Nona?"

Alfred balas dendam mencubit lengan Natalya, perempuan itu mengamati George lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, terlalu menanamkan pandangannya ke ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala George hingga Alfred yang melihatnya pun merasa risih.

Natalya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat ... lukisanmu. Alfred bilang kau adalah pelukis yang baik. Dan berbakat."

George mengalihkan pandangan tak suka pada Alfred. "Sangat mengagumkan anak ini mau menceritakan hal itu pada temannya. Tapi," ia kembali pada Natalya, sekali lagi menundukkan kepala, "suatu kehormatan bisa menunjukkannya padamu, Nona ..."

"Natalya Arlovskaya."

"Ah, baiklah, Nona Arlovskaya." Dia mendekat dan menyalami Natalya. "Tetapi mohon maaf sekali, Nona, andai bisa, saya akan melukiskan Anda, jika saja tidak ada musibah ini," ia mengedikkan dagu pada lengan kanannya yang digantung pada leher. Terbebat kuat, membuat ia hanya bisa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selembar kain yang disampirkan. "Papan nama tetangga yang lepas berujung pada tangan yang cedera."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Terima kasih. Boleh menuju galerimu?"

"Natalya!" Alfred berbisik keras. Lalu ia mengaduh keras dan refleks mengangkat kaki kanannya, memeganginya dan meringis putus asa.

"Mau ikut?" tawar Natalya, tenang dan _menghibur_ sekali.

Dengusan sebal. "Ya. Daripada orang ini melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu."

"Aku tak mungkin melecehkan wanita, Jones sialan!"

Ruang seni George sangat sempit dan lukisan-lukisan berjejalan, berlapis-lapis dan beberapa bahkan dibiarkan bertumpuk di sudut hingga berdebu. Natalya mengelilingi dan sesekali bertanya tentang apa saja yang ia lukis. George bilang ia terinspirasi dari Dunia Baru yang selalu didongengkan oleh ayahnya yang seorang pelaut sejati, dan hal itu sangat mempengaruhi lukisan naturalisnya yang penuh dengan horison-horison luas bergradasi menawan dan lautan yang begitu detilnya.

Dia sesekali melukis wanita, dan dia berkata bahwa tetangganya di Inggris dulu sangat mempengaruhinya, karena sang tetangga punya anak perempuan yang sangat lucu, begitu pas untuk diabadikan dalam lukisan semi-realis. Ia selalu membayangkan bocah itu tumbuh dewasa, dia tuangkan di dalam lukisan-lukisannya.

Alfred menguap berkali-kali.

Ia menyenggol Natalya setelah kepalanya mendidih karena mangkel dan bosan. Dipanaskan oleh ketidaksabaran.

"Ingat apa yang kita cari, ha?"

"Ini hanya dalih. Tidak baik langsung pulang sementara kita telah masuk seperti sepasang bedebah," balas Natalya, sedikit kasar, tetapi tetap berbisik. "Setelah ini kita pulang dan berpikir lagi."

"Lho?! Don? Don-ku tersayang?"

Natalya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Nat, tangannya yang terluka cuma satu! Bagaimana kalau ternyata jejak itu adalah tangannya yang lain?"

"Ck." Natalya terpaksa berhenti, dan ia mengangkat kelima jarinya tepat ke depan wajah Alfred. "Kau yang tadi tidak teliti. Jejak itu, tiga jari. Yang paling depan, jauh lebih rendah daripada yang lain, itu ibu jari. Jika itu jejak tangan kiri, maka letak ibu jarinya pasti berada di paling belakang." Dia memraktikkan dengan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya sendiri.

Lama Alfred hanya termangu seperti orang dungu, lama-lama terlihat seperti sapi yang ditinggal di tengah padang pasir.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hanya—"

"—berbohong?" Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak ada gerak-gerik atau tingkah mencurigakan. Setidaknya hingga saat ini."

Alfred memijat pelipisnya dan mengangkat tangan.

"Lagipula, aku melihat bekas pada lengan bawahnya, sepertinya kain penopang tangannya itu sudah dililitkan sejak lama. Rapi. Orang yang terburu-buru tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dan mana mungkin dia tahu kita akan datang lalu dia melakukan itu untuk jaga-jaga, 'kan?"

Alfred masih kesal.

Natalya akhirnya menghibur, "Menyebalkan tidak selalu berarti jahat, 'kan?"

"Yah, okelah, okelah." Alfred menaiki sebuah batu yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput tinggi yang jarang-jarang. Ia duduk di sana dan mengipasi diri dengan topi lebarnya. Satu-dua orang berkuda lewat, mereka berderap menyebar debu, dan Alfred tambah sebal. Ia mengenang Don dan hentakannya pada tanah berpasir, larinya yang sangat gagah dan ringkikannya yang jenaka.

Natalya berjalan mendekati. "Terpikirkan seseorang lagi?"

Tak menjawab dengan semangat, Alfred mengembuskan napas dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Hanya satu orang yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan cat. "Si pemilik toko bahan-bahan rumah. Seperempat jam berjalan dari sini. Dia pemarah dan sering mengomeliku.."

"Berminat munuju ke sana?"

"Oh, kau bersedia menemani?"

Natalya melempar pandangan ke kejauhan yang masih diselubungi hawa panas yang berputar-putar, sesekali mengajak pasir menari aneh dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di atas bebatuan. "Agar urusan kita cepat selesai, hanya itu."

"Ooouw, kau memang romantis!" Alfred segera berdiri dan mencoba merangkul Natalya, ditepis dengan sekali libas.

"Tunjukkan arahnya."

* * *

"Mmm. Dia tak membuka pintu tokonya penuh. Firasatku tidak enak."

"Oke, singkirkan prasangka dulu, kita bagi tugas," Natalya menahan bahu Alfred setelah pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah toko yang diapit dua buah rumah berloteng, yang nampak lengang dan seluruh jendelanya tertutup. "Kau lihat di sekeliling. Perhatikan apakah ada tanda-tanda adanya kuda atau tempat yang bisa digunakan sebagai lokasi menyembunyikan. Aku yang akan menanyai pemilik toko. Hasil pengamatan kau dan aku sangat penting untuk memikirkan apakah dia benar-benar bersalah atau tidak."

"Ah, yah, kenapa bukan aku saja yang menanyai?"

"Kh," Natalya menertawakan singkat dengan sangat sarkastis, "siapa yang datang padaku sambil membuat keributan di salon, karena dia merasa kurang cerdas mencari kudanya sendiri?"

Dalam hati, Alfred sudah berteriak hingga terguncang. "Semoga besok ada angin badai musim panas yang meniupkan debu kecerdasan ke kepalaku. Amin."

Saat mereka berpisah jalan, baru Natalya menyeringai jenaka atas doa paling tak masuk akal di tahun 1897 itu.

* * *

Alfred sudah mengitari masing-masing penjuru mata angin selama lima belas menit berjalan. Melihat ke bagian belakang rumah-rumah yang membuatnya ditatap curiga para pemilik. Mencari tahu di sela antara sebuah salon sepi dan rumah nenek tua dengan anjing-anjing galak, hanya memberinya tatapan tak menyenangkan dan gonggongan mengusir.

Di tengah padang luas yang rumah-rumahnya begitu jarang begini, tidak mungkin ada ruang untuk kuda, kecuali mereka menggali jauh ke dalam dan membiarkan si kuda mati konyol terhisap pasir.

Saatnya kembali ke titik pertemuan yang seharusnya.

Tetapi Alfred salah soal prediksi dan lain sebagainya.

"Natalya! Hei? Heeei! Buka pintunya!" Alfred menggedor pintu toko yang anehnya tiba-tiba tertutup seluruhnya. Ia menendang-nendangnya keras, tak sabar, naik pitam mendadak. Lepalanya sudah kadung mendidih karena panas dan Don, sekarang Natalya yang hilang dalam misi.

"Natalya?! Kau di dalam, 'kan?! Hoi, jangan bercanda!"

Gedebak-gedebuk berisik seperti menyahut Alfred dari lantai atas toko. Sebagai orang yang berdarah panas, dia tak memikirkan soal tangga patah yang menghubungkan ujung teras dengan balkon kecil dan ia menerjangnya, melewati papan yang patah dan tiba di teras atas dengan dua-tiga langkah menghamburkan debu.

Pintu di sana diterjangnya, pasir beterbangan. Terlalu banyak hingga menutupi pandangannya. Pahlawan juga bisa batuk dengan tak elitnya, kali ini terlalu keras sehingga dua orang di dalam semakin dikejutkan olehnya.

Natalya mengacungkan senjata api, dan begitu si lelaki di hadapannya berkontak mata dengan Alfred, dia mengangkat tangan secara refleks.

"Kalian sedang apa—hei, hei, ada apa ini?"

Natalya melepaskan tembakan ke dekat kaki pemilik toko, ia mengaduh keras dan mengangkat-angkat kakinya. Alfred menemukan kemerahan pada pipi si pemilik toko, ia langsung mengacungkan tangan,

"Sudah kuduga, kaulah pencuri Don!"

"Ssssh!" Natalya menyeret tangan Alfred dan membawanya ke balkon, melangkahi pintu malang untuk melongok ke bawah dan—

—papan itu menyerah, terjun bebas bersama mereka berdua dengan Alfred yang lebih dulu dan Natalya yang lebih beruntung mendapatkan bantalan.

"... Ups. Keberuntungan ini milikku." Natalya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Debu menyingkir enggan.

"Kau berhutang cerita dan penyelamatan dariku!"

"Aku barusan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

"Baik, kalau begitu selamatkan aku dengan menyingkir segera, _sugar_!"

* * *

Alfred tertunduk dan Natalya berdiri menghadap padanya dengan wajah datar, lempeng, tak selaras dengan Alfred.

"Sudahlah." Alfred berpangku tangan. Mendongak sayu. "Yang penting kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh manusia mesum itu."

Natalya tak begitu peduli pada fakta bahwa dia baru saja nyaris jadi pelampiasan pemilik toko yang banyak mau, diculik di loteng dan dijadikan tawanan dengan tak elitnya. "Beli yang baru."

Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak anjing kehilangan induk. "Don, maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Alfred mengaduh pilu. Sok manis. Natalya ingin segera melebasnya dengan hulu pistol.

"Kita ke kota besok," ajak Natalya.

* * *

Perjalanan ke kota terdekat perlu waktu satu setengah hari. Natalya sibuk dengan perdagangan jeraminya sehingga Alfred harus menunggu hingga siang menjelang sore hari. Penginapan tersedia di beberapa titik tertentu, mereka menyinggahi yang terdekat dengan batas luar desa mereka karena malam itu mendadak menjadi begitu dingin.

"Jadi, kita sekamar?" Alfred mendelik penuh arti saat Natalya membukakan pintu utama penginapan untuk mereka. Sikunya menyentil lengan Natalya jahil.

"Jangan macam-macam." Andai tatapan itu adalah tembakan, seekor raja bison pun mati di tempat.

Alfred mengeluh dan embusan napasnya sengaja ia buat berisik. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah saat lelaki pemilik losmen itu keluar dan tak sengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertumbukan. "Ha! Halo, John! Apa kabar?"

John tersenyum kecil saat Alfred mengulurkan tangan dan memeluknya singkat. Alfred berbisik pada Natalya, "teman kecil."

"Ingin ke manakah, kalian berdua? Berkencan ke kota?"

"Ow, hendaknya begitu, Kawan. Sayang sekali, kuda kesayanganku hilang dan aku harus mencari pengganti terbaiknya ke kota. Sebenarnya, kencan terselubung juga, he he—ADUH!" Alfred mengerang sambil memegangi kakinya. Lagi-lagi.

"Bisakah menyediakan satu kamar untuk kami? Diutamakan yang di lantai atas—aku suka memandang sesuatu dari ketinggian."

"Hmm. Akan kupastikan sebentar. Silakan, kalian bisa menunggu di lobi." John menggiring Alfred menuju bagian tengah yang tak jauh dari meja resepsionis yang sedang kosong. Ada beberapa kursi yang saling berhadapan.

"Waah, kau mengecat ruang tengahmu menjadi warna ini, ya. Bagus juga. Cerah," ucap Alfred mengiringi kepergian John.

Jika bukan Alfred yang menyenggol lengannya, Natalya bisa tertinggal lama di depan meja resepsionis. Ketika Natalya duduk, ia mengamati sekeliling dan memicingkan mata pada dinding. Alfred mengoceh bahwa terakhir kali ia datang ke sini, warnanya begitu gelap, cokelat kayu.

"Yang lama membuat bosan pelanggan, sih, kurasa."

Natalya memandang Alfred, dan suaranya lebih tegas daripada yang biasa, "Dia, dan seluruh penginapan lainnya, pasti punya buku daftar tamu," ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja di balik punggung Alfred. "Kenapa dia mesti repot-repot mengecek kamar demi kamar di lantai atas?"

Alfred berkedip cepat. "... Benar juga ..."

"Dan, Alfred, dinding."

Alfred langsung berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah hilangnya John. "Kita ke belakang! Pasti ada sesuatu!"

Alfred yang berlari tak sabar hingga ia nyaris terantuk kaki lemari pajangan yang bersandar di dinding pembatas antara lobi dan deretan kamar. Ia menerjang pintu di ujung lorong yang tak tertutup sempurna, dan di saat yang sama Natalya mengacungkan senjatanya.

"Pencuri!"

Natalya melepaskan tembakan yang sengaja ia buat meleset ke kejauhan, terpental di batu. Peringatan satu.

John mengangkat tangan, gemetaran, sementara itu seekor kuda meringkik nyaring, rantai di kakinya terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

"Jadi, Don Sayang, berterimakasihlah pada kecerdasan Natalya."

Alisnya bergerak. "Hanya pada otakku?"

Alfred berhenti menyisir surai Don yang masih saja kusut. "Seluruhnya. Seluruh bagian dari dirimu, Sayang."

"'Sayang'. Aku sama dengan Don." Natalya tersenyum skeptis, melangkah mendekat untuk menepuk-nepuk si korban penculikan yang ternyata hanya didasari oleh alasan ketertarikan pada warna Don yang putih bersih, langka di desa mereka.

"Oke, oke, _sugar_ , kau terlalu banyak protes hari ini."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah meracau betapa cerewetnya dirimu."

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah mengeluh betapa galaknya dirimu."

Natalya tersenyum miring dan Alfred tertawa keras.

Don meringkik iseng. _Tak tahu saja Bos bahwa rumput di sana cukup enak juga, he he._

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: by the way, ini western pertama saya yang benar-benar 'western'. seriously, dari dulu pengen banget nulis setting ala-ala texas/wild west gitu and voila! thanks buat challenge-nya, ya, ambu! XD


End file.
